fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC26 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 26: The Fifth Goddess! Cure Izanami Appears! Ayakashi: Ooooh!! It was prepared to attacked Cure Izanami with one of its tentacles. However, she glared angrily at the Ayakashi, because she had to hide something dangerous. Cure Izanami: What death is like...? You're already dead! The Ayakashi's tentacle stops suddenly before reached at Cure Izanami. Suddenly, the tentacle begins to destroy and crushed from within, which exploded suddenly and the blood giggled and stain on Cure Izanami and Maria, while everyone are surprised. Ayakashi: Gyoooooooh! Its body has been destroyed and disappeared, while a Divine Talisman with the power to repaired the ripped clothes. Cure Izanami take the Divine Talisman. Maria: No, it's impossible! Cure Izanami: No one, can escape death. Because it can take any form of life, and I'm the Death Goddess... Maria: I do not allow myself to lose! Lord Montague is going to be furious! He hated the failures and defeats! Cure Izanami: You had the scare, is that it? You do not deserve the title of the Guardian of Yomi, Maria! Maria: He's going to be all red! Cure Izanami: Go away or you'll die here within 50 seconds. Maria: I'll kill you! She is about to attack Cure Izanami. When Cure Izanami gets intense anger, her body was muscled and strengthened that ripped her black top of kimono, leaving her developed chest with a bra exposed, and her silver hakama remains intact. Cure Izanami: Raaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Maria: You dare to undress like that! It's Fanservice! Cure Izanami: Precure, Absolute Destruction! She focuses on the two dangerous energies in both hands, producing energy from the Mugen Furyoku and her vital energy in each hand that is equivalent, then stretches them as if it was a bow and an arrow to shoot at Maria. The arrow of energy thus unchecked, ravages everything in her passage. Maria: Uaaaaaah! Cure Izanami: That's it! This is a severe warning! Go away or you'll die! Maria: Bastard! You'll pay me for this insult! She disappears and leaves from the scene. Then Cure Izanami turned her head towards the whole group, included Tsukune while the Cures have disabled their transformations, Juliet sobbed with sadness. Juliet: Uuuuh waaaah... Tsukune: But, you're... You're Moka? Aguri: What, Moka? Cure Izanami disable her transformation and revealed to be Moka Akashiya. She had long silver hair and bloody red eyes. Her clothes are ripped since her Cure form, but she used the Divine Talisman with the power to repaired her ripped clothes. She wear the same school uniform, except she wears a white shirt and without her green uniform, long black socks and black shoes, and thus a collar around of her neck. Moka appears to have a developed chest and a larger hip circumference. Aguri: Grrr, Moka, you... Moka: I'm a Shinso Vampire like my fiance Tsukune, I see you five are Onmyouji-Precures. However, one of them did not deserve to be an Onmyouji-Precure or a Precure! Everyone are shocked after heared Moka's hurting words. Moka: One of them was a Hanyou, a child bastard born of the union between a youkai and a human who is considered a taboo! An outcast that is excluded from human and the youkai societies! Juliet: Uuuh, why? Why! Why am I unable to control my Daikoujin Form once again?!! Waaaaaah! Moka glared angrily, then went to the crying Juliet and taken down the Magatama Jewel from her neck which shocked everyone, mainly Aguri as she remembered this similar scene. At the flashback when Cure Ace is confronted with the girls are desesperate. Cure Ace: Do you think your tears will bring her back? Everyone then looked at her. Cure Ace: Now hush. You have no time to waste. Rikka: Now hold on! Makoto: You don't know how strongly Mana felt for Regina! Alice: I may not know who you are or where you came from, but I will not allow someone to disrespect Mana's feelings! Cure Ace: The Precures' Five Vows! First! A Precure must always hold her head high and persevere! Now, gather your strength. Mana: I can't... That was all the strength I had! Cure Ace: Then you leave me no choice. She then went to Mana and took her Cure Lovead from her. Cure Ace: Until you recover your love, I shall take hold of this. Look at her, she lost her will, little by little. When she's still unable to realize what's her path is, she won't be able to fight, even when the danger is ahead of her. To fully letting her recover her love, I shall keep this until she understand. A fair deal, no? Adieu. Rikka: W-Wait! Cure Ace left the scene after confiscated Mana's Cure Lovies. End of the flashback, Aguri was still shocked with her widened expression. Aguri: (It's impossible... I feel she had done the same thing when it came to taking down for a item. Me, I done the same thing with Mana during my first encounter... But I think she is going too far this time though, but it's not that she does, it's through her arrogance and prejudice that she does.) Tsukune: Moka! Moka: You disappoint me deeply, Capulet girl! You're not meant to be an Onmyouji-Precure! You do not give a damn about these rules about the Onmyouji-Precures! The justice, the friendship and the will to win are the main values! Romeo: You got crazy?! Moka: Shut up! You're a Hanyou, you too! Just like other miserable humans, for that matter! Romeo: You do not see that Juliet is crying! Without her Magatama Jewel, she could no longer used her attacks without it! Regina: Savage! We'll make you regret! She prepared to beat Moka, but Mana retained firmly the angry Regina. Mana: No calm down, Regina! Regina: She had insulted us! While Moka held and showing the Magatama Jewel from her clenched hand, she continue to talk angrily. Moka: You're a real disgrace for the all Onmyouji-Precures and the Precures!! You've almost even burned Okinawa all over, my fiance and my friends with!! Juliet: *sad* ...Give me back... She get up while rushed towards Moka and grabbed firmly her shirt collar while crying. Juliet: *sob* Give me back the Magatama Jewel!! My mother... My mother's dead! I must to avenge her! Moka: Who cares of your stupid mother! Juliet: I forbid you to insult my mother like that! Montague must pay for what he had done to my mother!! I must... However, Moka kicked at Juliet's stomach brutally with her knee, she groaned by pain. Juliet: Uuh! Then, she kicked Juliet away at the floor which shocked everyone. Moka: Back off, bitch! Don't make me angry or I'll crush you! Aguri: Moka, bastard! Tsukune: Moka, please! Moka: No, Tsukune! Stay outside of that...! You others, you disappoint me a great deal, and you are accomplices with this Capulet girl who's nearly lead to our loss! Juliet gasped while had a widened expression after heared Moka's hurtful words and Moka had back turned while does not care about this. Moka: Whether to be an Onmyouji-Precure or a Precure... is not made to take revenge for someone's death without realizing the unfortunate consequences of their actions!! Rosette: Just fight! I'll make you regret for harmed Juliet! Chrno: Don't, Rosette! Hermione make her innocent expression while praying to beg Moka to give back at Juliet the Magatama Jewel. Hermione: Please, give her back the Magatama Jewel right away! You did not understand what Juliet felt after all these trials! Juliet: Why? Why don't you want to give me back the Magatama Jewel?! Give me back the Magatama Jewel!! Moka: The Magatama Jewel is a sacred treasure that only the Iga clan possesses. You are not an Iga but a Capulet, unlike Oboro who's an Iga. Juliet: How did you know about the Capulets? Moka: It was when I faced Montague that he had to mention about the Capulet family... The rivalry between the Capulets and Montagues bloodied the entire city of Neo-Verona, to the chagrin of the Great Tree Escalus 400 years ago. Juliet: It is very nice in any case but, you must to give me back the Magatama Jewel!! Moka turns towards Juliet and glared with a serious look while threatening her. Moka: That's out of the question!! Juliet: *gasped* Moka: You do not have the right to use it! For a Capulet like you did not deserve to serve this jewel! Oboro used it only to do good sake around her! It's the same to be an Onmyouji-Precure! Juliet: But I could not. Without the jewel, I can do nothing to perform my power. Then there remains more than to become a Hanyou to fight against the Ayakashis. Moka: And afterwards, you will be the demon who believed to see? That's your crappy plan?! So I would to burned you, you fool! The vision of the Japanese Mythology about of the god Susanoo appeared into her mind. Moka: *as voiceovers* (Susanoo, the god of the sea and storms, had received the five hundred magatama from Tamanoya no Mikoto, the jewel-making deity. Susanoo went to heaven and presented them to his sister, the sun goddess Amaterasu, who bit off successive parts of the magatama, and blew them away to create other deities.) Back to reality. Moka: What a youkai like you who carried human blood flowed in your veins, daring to use this sacred jewel to do evil around you, eh? The Hanyou is a Japanese term to designate the "half-demon" or "half-blood", a supernatural being who has been persecuted by humans and the youkai! That's why I hate humans like you and your friends! Juliet: Gh, that's not true! I may be a half-human that you despise, but never would I do such a thing you claim! Moka: You no longer entitled to wear the title of the Onmyouji-Precure! As for you, Capulet girl... Juliet gasped, widened and crying after heared Moka's hurtful words. Moka: You will be unable to protect your dearest ones, and eventually die by your own actions. You will end up committing suicide in this way and I don't care about you. You are nothing but a Hanyou who only thinks of avenged against humans that you despise them. Take the example on Mana Aida, she is much more mature than you, and that she wish to protect those whom she love by fighting evil. Unlike to you that you want to take revenge by killing them, you are worthy to be an anti-heroine. Juliet: But... But Moka hiting Juliet violently while woobled at the floor and Mana get angry. Mana: Stop! I would not to belittle her! You have no right! Moka: Open your eyes! You also hate the Capulet girl because you are the opposite of her! Mana: Perhaps! But I don't allow you to treat her this way! She had a name and her name was Juliet!! While everyone have they widened expressions as they heared Mana's words. Mana: That's true that at the beginning I didn't like Juliet due to her way of acting in opposition. But that does not stop being able to help Juliet and to be friends with her despite her arrogance, it was my right to love and to be friends. Please, give back the Magatama Jewel at Juliet. Look, she was aware of what she had done today. However, Moka grabbed firmly Mana's head that screams in pain and closed her eyes. Mana: Aaaah! Moka: And since when you dare to lecture me? She hiting Mana violently with her punch which angered her friends while rushed towards Moka in order to defended Mana. Rikka: Stop!! Alice: Mana did not hurt you! Makoto: You're going too far, Moka!! Aguri: You'll pay for this! Regina: You got crazy or what?! However, Moka kicked Rikka and stomped her at the floor with her own foot strongly. Moka: Whose fault do you think?! Because of you, and your naivety! Rikka: How's that?! Moka: Shut up! She stomped strongly at Rikka's head. Rikka: Aaaaaah! Moka: You are nothing but real burdens! Alice: What are you talking about?! You take us for liars?! Makoto: Don't blame us for your stupidity! Aguri: Yeah, say! Moka: Are you the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure?! Don't make me laugh! She then grabbed Aguri's head firmly. Aguri: Aaah let me go! Moka: Especially you! You wretched human girl! You did often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger?! You're so stupid! Regina stops Moka by threatening her with her own Miracle Dragon Glaive. Regina: That's enough! Calm down, now! Release my sister right away or I'll get angry! You may be an Onmyouji-Precure, but we start fed up with your arrogance! Moka was prepared to punched Regina, but was stopped by Hermione by by grabbed the wrist while defending Regina. Moka: What do you want? Hermione: *frowned* Let Lady Regina be alone or else... Moka: You're the Capulet girl's familiar, blondie? You have something that queen bees do not have: maturity. She then grabbed at Hermione's shirt collar. Moka: Shikigami of Summer, you should not get involved if you care for your eternal life. Hermione: *clenched teeth and frowned* Urh! Stupid, I have a name! But don't harm my friends, especially not Juliet! Moka: ... You fool! She pushed Hermione away at the pool while gasped. Juliet: Hermione! Moka: You're lucky that I made the decision to spare you all. This is the first and last time I make a gesture to an enemy like you. But at the next meeting, I would be merciless... She then glared at the sad Juliet who's kneeled. Moka: About of you, Capulet girl, I forbid you to desecrate the title of Onmyouji-Precures! You're no longer an Onmyouji-Precure, you're nothing! Next time, I will confiscate your Spiritual Paintbrush this time and break it for good so that you will never again be transformed to lead to our loss! She left the whole group by jumping and disappeared. Tsukune: Wait, Moka! As he's still is in his Shinso Vampire form, he flew away to followed Moka. The rain begin to fell from the cloudy sky while Hermione emerged from the water and clung to the edge of the pool. Hermione: *cough* *cough* *cough* Damn it, and rain is coming. I hate the rain and... that... make me sick... She fell ill under the effects of the rain, let go of the edge of the pool and fell into the water again. Regina: Hermione! She then rushed to the pool and plunged to rescured the sick Hermione. Then get out of the water's surface and wear Hermione who is unconscious in Regina's shoulders and had blushed face due of her sickness. Regina: Damn, you get sick so easily, when we're in the middle of summer! Honestly, I swear! While Juliet is still kneeled, the tears begins to feel at the wet floor. Juliet: Uhh *sob*, uuugh... It was revealed that Juliet was crying with so much grief and heartbroken since Moka had taken down the Magatama Jewel, she had eyes closed firmly and tears steamed on her face. Juliet: UWAAAAAAAAHHH!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Romeo: Juliet. Mana: *confused* (It's weird, I feel Juliet is... just like me... She lost what she had most precious, like myself. I was too stupid, I should have understood it from the beginning when Juliet had lost her mother and had lived a painful childhood, and I... I should have, accept as Juliet has been.) Juliet: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Everything's my fault, I'm sorry, my friends... I should have never let myself be carried away by my arrogance. I nearly caused your loss because of me, so...) Later with the rain continue and everyone take shelter inside, inside the bathing room, there were clothes and the red ribbon littered on the floor and Regina had taken her shower, her long blonde hair has split in two, leaving her horrible large scar on her back. Regina: (... Papa...) In the flashback more than 6 months ago during an attack caused by the Ayakashis at the Oogai Town, Regina has been seriously wounded as she had a large wound and blood on her back due of the attack and be flat on the floor, she had a shocked face. It was revealed that her father, the Trump King has been killed by Leontes by impaled him with his sword at the air, while smirked diabolically. Leontes: Hehehehe, die old king. For now, the Trump Kingdom is mine! Hahahahahaha!! Regina: ... P-Papaaaaaaa!! Leontes: So, the Papa's girl, what's it worth losing what's most precious? He then left and retired from the scene, leaving the Trump King in agony and dying at the ground. Regina gets up but was struggling from her injury, while joined slowly at the dying father and tears begin to fell from her sad face. Regina: P... Papa... P-Please... Trump King: R-Regin... aaa... Regina kneeled while her father lay his own hand on her tearful face. Trump King: Please, Regina... Live for me... You must, to protect the Precures... Regina: Papa, please don't die. Trump King: R-Regina... Uuuh... He dropped his hand from Regina's tearful face and dies finally while Regina had widened expression. Regina: It can be... You could not die, that's a lie? Hey! PAPAAAAAAAA!!! End of the flashback and back to present, Regina closes the shower valve and the water stops flowing. While Regina is still soaked by the shower water, she glanced her large scar on her naked back with a serious look. Regina: (Damned Leontes, you're gonna pay me for killing my Papa, and leave that awful scar on my back, which is the mark of my revenge on you.) Meanwhile with Aguri discuss with Romeo. Aguri: So you're... Leontes' only son? Romeo: Yes, he's my father. But I've a half older brother, we have the same father but from different mothers. Tybalt's mother is also Juliet's aunt. Aguri: '''But then it means that, Juliet's biological uncle is also... '''Romeo: I don't know more about the family tree on the Montagues and the Capulets. I never asked that question about this bloodline. Aguri: You seemed to me quite different from him, you're opposed to him. Your goal is to defeat him, just as I do. Your father had killed my father, and I intend to avenge him. Romeo: He is the tyrannical prince of Neo-Verona in the past, before his soul is send in Yomi and become a Hanyou after his death 400 years ago. Right after my death with Juliet, we spent our lives in Takamagahara with my mother who was the goddess in Takamagahara. Aguri: And about your beloved? Romeo: I think Juliet is... Meanwhile during the dream or nightmare with the cloudy sky and rain fell, Juliet's cries and Hermione's voice were heard. Juliet's voice: (... Hh... Ahhh... Waaaaaah!) Hermione's voice: (She's crying...) She raised and stretched out her sweaty hand. Hermione's voice: (Juliet is crying. I have to go to her...) She suddenly woke up, her face flushed and had wet towel on her forehead. Hermione: Juliet...! *pant*. She looked at the ceiling. Hermione: *pant* *pant* A dream... She put her hand on her forehead. Hermione: Juliet... *pant* *pant* *pant* (What... What am I doing...? Why, now...? Damn it! I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Juliet...) She tries to get up and leave her bed, but fell and wobbles at the ground because of her fever, which noticed Sei, Esther. Sei: Rosaline? Esther: What are you doing? You're still not cured of your fever! She had trouble getting up when she was about to see Juliet leaving the room but Esther and Sei held her back. Esther: Be reasonable! Hermione: No way! I feel like hearing Juliet cry! She calls me! Sei: You're not able to walk! Outside the room without their knowledge, Moka listened to this scene secretly. Hermione's voice: I could not bear to hear Juliet cry and I have to...! Sei's voice: Don't! You need some rest! Then Moka left from them secretly and walking at the hallway, while Tsukune joined her. Tsukune: Are you really sure of that choice? It seems very regrettable to me of what you had done. Moka: I have no other solutions than this. Don't tell me I was wrong, right? And that you are on the side with this Hanyou? Tsukune: Of course not, but Juliet was aware of what she had done. You must give back the Magatama Jewel. Moka: No. Never again she used this jewel! It's better to stay out of it! The first thing is to find Kurumu, Tsukune! Tsukune: Yes! The next day with the rain that continues to rain, Juliet regained her Hanyou traits due the day time, but still has always been depressed since Moka had taken down her Magatama Jewel, she was isolated and been soaked by rain. Then Mana and Sharuru come near towards the depressed Juliet. Mana: Hey! Sharuru: Stay out in the rain~Sharu! Juliet: *shook her head* I have nothing anyway, just a burden for you. Suddenly, Mana took Juliet's hand with hers, then taken her to shelter. Juliet: Mana? Once all go to safety, Juliet shakes herself to get dry. Sharuru: Hey slow down~Sharu! Mana: Is it really raining in Okinawa even since last night? Say I even had no towel with me. She then glanced at the depressed Juliet. Mana: Even you no longer have the Magatama Jewel, you always remain an Onmyouji-Precure. Juliet: *sad* I'm... really sorry... Finally, it's me wrong, about our opinions about humans, and homework on the Precures... Mana: *confused* Eh...? What are you talking about, Juliet...? Meanwhile at the beach, a female Shikigami-Fairy named Genbu, make her first appearance. As Genbu, she look like as a black turtle and she is on all fours. She had a black turtle shell with her Succubus purple wings and tail, and thus four smoke poles that often releases the steam smoke. A purple turtle head and four purple legs. She had goggles on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. She has leather gloves on her legs forward. Her appearance is based on the Black Tortoise of the North and an alchemist. Genbu: What a wonderful rainy day, no need to serve my Rain Dance to make rain fall~ Fuyu. At the same rainy moment with Juliet is alone with Mana and Sharuru. Juliet: Sorry, I never having told the truth about our opinions towards humans... You're probably right about duty as a Precure. But I am not an ordinary Precure, for I have supernatural powers able of seeing supernatural things. Being a Precure is not meant to take revenge for someone's death, but to protect the world by fighting against evil. I always wanted to avenge the death of my mother who was killed by Montague so I was only a baby, but even if I fulfilled my revenge, it did not bring happiness in this way. Mana: So you lost your mother and you never saw your father's face.... Did you live in your childhood full of revenge against humans? Because, are they afraid of you? Juliet: ... When I was little, I always wanted to knock them out. The flashback shown 10 years ago with Young Juliet and Young Romeo were held captive inside the cage and surrounded by angry people and threw the objects while the hubbub was heard. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Because I was half human, born from the youkai blood. Romeo and I are subjects of hatred and discrimination on the part of humans who are afraid of the Hanyou.) Civilians: Waaaaaah! Waaaaaah! Go to hell, Hanyou kids!! Monsters!! Young Juliet hold firmly the bars of the cage while Young Romeo hold her in order to stop her. Young Juliet: Assholes! Stop treating us like wild animals!! Young Romeo: Juliet, please! The civilians continues to roared in anger and threw the objects. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I have always lived in contempt and fear, so I decide to take revenge against humans beating. Unlike Romeo chose not hate humans.) Another flashback shown where Young Juliet is angry and in confusion. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I blames him for not taking revenge on humans when he too is persecuted.) Young Juliet: Why?! Why did you not take revenge against humans?! Romeo!! She then she became sad and desesperate. Young Juliet: Why...? Why? But yet, Young Romeo remain silent and quiet. . Meanwhile, Genbu prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Genbu: Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal in front of her while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a tortoise youkai. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Genbu: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 20 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 19 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Genbu: Come on! Go to create a powerful storm and hurricane in Okinawa~ Fuyu! Ayakashi: Ayakashiiii! It begins to create such as the hurricanes and tsunamis with its spiritual power to provoke the havoc at Okinawa.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts